Vederykt
Vederykt Setting Phonology Consonants Vowels The letters used for the vowels and consonant sounds are the letters of the alphabet of Vederykt. Letters in parentheses represent sounds that are either allophones or not official. When the same letter appears for multiple sounds, how it's pronounced depends on its phonological environment among other things. Consonants and vowels are always pronounced clearly and aren't reduced. Allophones rarely occur. 'ë' represents the digraph otherwise written as 'öy', but preceded by the palatal approximant, often changing the previous consonant: 'kan' kan - dog, but 'kannë' 'ka.ɲøʏ̯ - dogs. In the example given, the alveolar nasal becomes a palatal nasal. This doesn't happen with 'kab' kab - bell, which becomes 'kabbë' 'kab.jøʏ̯. Consonants are doubled with the addition of a vowel suffix and made single with the addition of a consonant suffix. Double consonants are either pronounced as geminated or just as single consonants. They do not really serve any function, they are just used in the orthography. The velar nasal only occurs before velar consonants. The voiced postalveolar fricative is a result of consonant mutations and transliteration of foreign names only. 'tj' and 'dj' are actually differently pronounced from 'kj' and 'gj'. 'sj' is different from 'š' too. They palatalized alveolar fricatives/affricates. The apostrophe doesn't have any phonoligical value, it is just used with the addition of suffixes/prefixes. Phonotactics There aren't many strict rules as to what sounds can occur where. More than four consonants in a cluster don't occur very often but occur for example in the word 'inklrjar' - to turn, but the l is syllabic there so it doesn't really count. More than 2 vowels together occur very rarely but occur sometimes as suffixes are added, as in the word 'sobiea' - the little table. Basic Grammar Vederykt has a SVO order, that is flexible to a certain degree. It inflects, but not that heavily. Nouns have three genders: male, female and neutral. These are natural genders so that nonliving things are always neutral and living things are given the appropriate gender: hyb - man (m), hëb - girl (f), and sob - table (n). Vederykt has 6 cases: nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, locative and instrumental. The accusative is unmarked in the main dialect. There are no possessive nouns/pronouns, the genitive is used. Prepositions which don't indicate any of the meanings expressed by the 6 cases take the accusative case. There is no word for with, only the instrumental suffix is used, unlike with some of the other cases. Definite articles exist and are postfixed, only marked in the accusative and nominative. The dictionary contains a section of inflection for adjectives of nouns and adjectives of each gender and number. There are only 2 numbers. Numbers and pronouns inflect for case as well. There are many prefixes that change the meanings of the root word (as well as suffixes): nuskar (sink) > nuskkjet (sinking); pjotnuskar (sink again, etc. Dictionary Personal pronouns: Example text Trië hybbë, atektirrë ë dušja vöčja, findrit magoiga nač meččeð, kvemta vëte'mihar ën una önskkjet. Unz hybben önskarte is essarte he'bord froa vöčja et he'rjekk hjos heimja. Duz hyben önskarte lagja. Trez hybben sagjarte: Eg essar egbart, eg önskar vjennë eige essar hyr. - Three guys, stranded on a desert island, find a magic lantern containing a genie, who grants them each one wish. The first guy wishes he was off the island and back home. The second guy wishes the same. The third guy says "I’m lonely. I wish my friends were back here." Category:Languages